


【兄狮】清醒梦

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 炼铜注意！就是想搞早熟疯批小狮子。第一人称。感情是狮单箭头兄，本垒是路人大臣(“我”)♂狮。有其他人♂狮提及。雷，慎。
Relationships: Farena/Leona Kingscholar, Original Male Character/Leona Kingschoar
Kudos: 6





	【兄狮】清醒梦

我原本在议事厅等着向Falena殿下禀报，中途突然接到传召，让我去内宫。

内宫是王室日常起居的地方，平时不能擅入。我跟着领路的侍卫，想是不是殿下有急事，刚进门就被一只银碗砸到脚下，深褐色的药汁溅了满腿。

“你来了。”Falena殿下道，“抱歉，我暂时抽不开身，要紧事在这里说吧，其他的常规事项明天……”他顿了顿，从脑中密密麻麻的日程间寻找空隙，“早上九点之前给你批复。”

“明白了，殿下。”

陛下从贫民窟带回一个孩子。

一个从乞丐变成王子的私生子。

侍女在处理地上的狼藉。我往前走几步，开始阐述需要紧急定夺的一项。Falena殿下有一心二用的天资，他一边回应我，一边低声说着什么。

他在对砸药的小王子说话。

少年穿着丝绸睡袍，赤脚踩着地毯，细白的绒毛掩盖着脚趾和指甲面上的皲裂。他刚奋力挣扎着从床上爬下，睡袍布满皱痕。

他长得和殿下不像。头发是非常普通的深褐色，发尾凌乱泛黄，让我想起枯萎的秸秆。他的站姿有些后倾，手臂环在胸前，后背微微弓着弧度，下到腰线深深凹进，到臀部再鼓出，丝绸顺着这个弧度垂到脚踝。看着态度松散，耳朵却和尾巴却绷得很紧。以目测的年纪而言个子不矮，但过分消瘦。

“Leona……”殿下端着新倒的药汁，刚开口又被掀翻。

“吵死了。”玻璃似的绿眼珠盯着我，左边那只夹在未愈伤口和粉色的新肉之间，“滚出去。”

后半句是对我说的。

即便如此，看着他的脸，我觉得一切都有理由原谅。

晚霞草原不需要小殿下尽王子的职责，已成年的兄长有能力扛起一切，他则被波斯猫似的精心养着。据说他母亲因病早逝，继父是个好赌的酒鬼，动辄打得他遍体鳞伤。后来家中失火继父身亡，他和街头的孤儿们混了好几个月，直到陛下忽然良心发现。

Falena殿下很照顾弟弟。他甚至和小王子住一起，亲自看顾饮食药物。医官说因为吸入太多烟尘，加上没有及时治疗，声带和肺可能留下永久损伤，当时Falena殿下还抱着他安慰了许久。

这些来自侍女们的闲谈，宫里的消息总是传得很快。

知道小殿下缺少亲情之爱的Falena殿下用尽了心思，每天抽出很多时间陪他，我有时不得不在内宫与殿下谈政。同样遭遇的几个同僚们私下里嘀咕：只是民间捡回来的乞丐病秧子，保证吃穿用度就行了，根本没必要亲自照顾，殿下太心软了。

小王子的脾气和猫一样难以琢磨，说不上坏然而很棘手。大部分时候面无表情，看着总像在嘲讽什么，偶尔暴怒时脸上却很平静。

他的眼睛并不属于十三四岁的孩子。

“Leona很多举动并非情绪的真实表现，”Falena殿下跟我说，“是拒绝靠近，也是试探底线……不管怎么说，都比最开始什么都不说要好。”

殿下的语气十分怜爱。看架势是想连着陛下的份，把那么多年的苦难一并填平补偿。碗打翻多少遍也没见他生气，笑呵呵地往上凑。

小殿下的身体好了一些，Falena殿下让人在房间外的庭院里放了一架高背秋千，晴天时常带他晒太阳。小殿下蜷缩在椅座上打瞌睡，Falena殿下坐在旁边抚摸他褐色的头发，轻轻哼不知名的曲调。

朝阳升起又落下，小殿下的身体在慢慢恢复。确认Leona殿下基本无恙后，Falena殿下搬回了自己的房间。医官说他可以到处走动了，他却不见有出去的欲望。Falena殿下怕他寂寞，送去各种类型的书和画报，他没有兴致，全摆在书架上落灰。

殿下仍每天去看他。他们坐在铺了毛皮的石桌边吃小点心，谈论一本书的内容。小王子的态度缓和了许多。他在秋千上睡着后，Falena殿下连着绒毯把他抱回屋里。他的嘴唇贴着殿下的脸颊，手臂软软地抱着殿下的脖子，迷迷糊糊半睁开眼，顿了顿再闭上。

我恰好在不远处。

那双碧绿的玻璃珠中似有裂纹一闪而过，烧起阴冷的火焰。违和感拨动着我的神经，善于察言观色的我第一次为得出的结论心颤。

这天议事结束后，因为拖太晚，Falena殿下留我与另几个大臣用晚饭。几个人各自提起无伤大雅的私事作为饭间闲谈的话题，殿下也提起弟弟，说还要一段时间才能打开他的心扉。

殿下不仅是优秀的王子，更是极好的朋友（当然我不可能真的与王子做朋友）。他善于倾听，说话温和真诚且令人信服。

于是我说，“有您这样慈爱的兄长是Leona殿下的福气”，是恭维，也是真心话。几个同僚连声附和，殿下摇头笑了笑，就此打住。

殿下是怎么看小殿下的？他在政事上极有远见，当对象变成亲近的人，不知是否还能保持洞察力。

我在宫门口被拦下。

侍女说Leona殿下要见我。我很疑惑未从政的小王子为什么在这个时间召见大臣，侍女不肯透露只言片语，以沉默面对我的询问。

皓月当空，月光是冷的。小王子缩在秋千上，不起身也不看我。

我行礼道：“殿下，您有什么要事吗？”

好像起风了。

小王子动了动身子，毛毯从肩膀滑落到胯下，露出勃起的阴茎和握住它挤压的瘦长指骨。另一只手搭在腿间，被吞没的两根手指慢慢从体内滑出，中途把艳红的穴口撑开。

毯子下的躯体一丝不挂。

“殿下。”我不确定地后退一步。

常理告诉我应该避开，只一眼看到太多。

小王子抬起眼睫，绿玻璃珠照进的月光飘渺而虚幻，抓不住一丝一缕。他毫不顾忌地张开双腿，把一切塞进我眼中，寂寞地叹息：“这里只有你和我……来吧，我冷。”

他刚发育不久，骨骼抽条很快，肌肉生长的速度跟不上，薄削的肉层如纸般覆在上面，让后颈骨、锁骨和肩膀尖刻地凸起。在皇室养了几个月也仅仅从嶙峋稍胖一点。新旧的伤痕凌落成一副画，即使凄艳，也撩人。身上适合被玩弄的地方与整个身体格格不入。穴口和乳头都是鲜艳肥肿的，我只在成熟的娼妇身上见过，阴茎的颜色却很鲜嫩，抚慰前面的手有些生涩，抽插后穴的手指反而很熟练。

从排泄器官变成生殖器官的穴口糜烂、湿热，我把下身埋进去时肠肉柔顺地缠上来，熟悉又讨好地吮吸着。

他甚至没到发情的年龄。

可我无法拒绝，即便我忐忑环顾四周，像个盗窃前的贼。

他是散发着腐烂甜香的险恶陷阱，我必定是无法抗拒循味而去的果蝇。褪去贫民窟留下的折磨痕迹，他容貌的光华已如此不容直视。如果Falena殿下是照耀晚霞草原的太阳，小王子就是高山顶峰之上无翳的、年轻的冷月。

我想在这具畸形而美艳的躯体上印下亲吻，引来一声嗤笑。

“明明你也一样。”

是的，我的欲望和那些他被迫出卖身体替继父还债的债主相同。他亦随便呻吟如我只是件毫不相干的器具。但这不是两情相悦的交易，我是他的受害者、替代品，是被精魅迷惑的奴隶。

“因为Falena殿下快订婚了吗。”我用力插到他最深处，不识好歹地说出这个秘密，好似这样就扳回一筹。

Leona殿下揪着皱成一团的毛毯，声音低哑：“草食动物应该懂得什么时候闭嘴。”

他笃定我会作为共犯保密一同犯下的罪行，也替他保守背德的思慕。我除了遵从别无选择，因为他看透并利用了我的欲望，我却不能看穿他的内心。

只能更凶狠地贯穿他。

小王子的表情融化成难以言说的迷离，我倒映在他眼中，却不在他眼中。他的手指从冰凉开始发烫，主动覆住死死按住他腰的我的手背，张开的腿骨随着抽插晃动，并不想盘住我的腰。像两片势单力薄的翅膀。

我想起中古时的某个小国家，权臣们为了保证自己长久地享有地位，在教导年幼的王子时会反复实施性侵犯，这样变成国王的王子仍被捏在掌心。有的没法好好朝会，坐在王座上看到臣子就会勃起，有的被侵犯太过，甚至没法和王后圆房。

他的身体是长久侵犯下的产物，爱跟着一同扭曲。心脏与躯壳各自成活，躯壳尚且能被填满，心却注定孤寂。

Leona殿下不会成为国王。他踩着深渊的边缘，全部的野心和计谋将会用在一个人身上，尽管他现在只想通过交媾逃避现实，说服自己就这样放弃，但我隐隐预感终将有平静崩毁的那一天。

“啊！啊啊……乳头也……”

他湿润地吐着气，扭着腰把胸往我手里送。那对胸脯和刚发育的雌性一样微微隆起，乳晕很大，乳头肿胀成熟透的鲜红果实。我拧着一边用力往外扯：“殿下，您真是个婊子。”

小王子没有余裕作出反应，或者他选择无视这种床事上可能司空见惯的侮辱。他挺着腰绞紧我，肋骨从皮肤下一排排浮现，呼吸痉挛。

“哥哥、好舒服……嗯、啊啊！再用力一点……”

沉重的秋千微微晃动，悬吊用的锁链发出断续冰冷的鸣响，穿透夜空。小王子在不想要的爱欲中死亡。他朝想象中的面容伸手，勾住一缕头发，手腕上有几个烟头烫出的粉嫩疤痕。

我的头发是暗红色的，比Falena殿下的略深。

“那场火……”我被他温软流水的甬道吸得神智模糊，只懂得机械挺身，“那场火，是个意外吗？”

Leona殿下笑了笑。他看着我，恰到好处地流露属于孩童的无辜和悲伤，微微咳嗽起来。咳嗽变成一顿一顿的抽搐，他沙哑地尖叫着，精液铺满胸口。我同时在他体内缴械。

小王子歪倒下去，小腿缠住毛毯往上拉。我的体液随着动作从无法合拢的穴口流下来，很快被毛毯遮住。

我坐在这张秋千椅上，坐在Falena殿下常坐的、靠左的位置。Leona殿下盖着毛毯蜷缩在旁边闭上眼睛。他不准我离开，但拒绝我拥抱或抚摸他。

他这么清醒，估计不会要求我把下半段头发染成麦穗的颜色。

————

国王王后在笑。Falena也在笑。他们和一个女人说话。

杯子、刀叉，碗盘数量太多了，呼吸声太多了。

盘中擅自又多出一片牛排，侍女的声音嗡嗡响着，我吸入幻觉，脑子发沉。

我不想吃。

我吃了。

想吐。

想坐秋千。

我最好的结局是变成这个无脸女人的第一个胎儿，在她腹中死亡，流掉之后埋进土里腐烂，滋养植物，结出果实端上Falena的餐桌，划过他的食道，在胃里分解成残渣。做他的孩子，做他的血肉，做他自身。

还是算了。万一下一次还是兄弟。万一下一次不是兄弟。

他很愚蠢。我从没见过这么蠢的人。他很干净，我从没见过这么干净到可笑的人。

“Leona。”

啊。

我笑着抬头：“新婚快乐，王兄。我真为你感到高兴。”

【FIN】


End file.
